Addicted
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: Cinco atos, um vício. ::KandaxLavi:: Presente para Demetria Blackwell


**Disclaimer: **D.Gray-Man não me pertence, porque se me pertencesse a Lenalee já teria morrido.

* * *

**Addicted**

**-**

_It's like I can't see anything, nothing but you. I'm addicted to you_

-

* * *

**Primeiro ato**

**- Conversas Casuais –**

"Bom dia Yu."

"Não me chame de Yu."

"Vejo que você está com o seu costumeiro bom humor matinal." Debochou o ruivo pondo-se a seguir Kanda pelo longo corredor.

"Saia do meu caminho Lavi." Foi tudo o que Kanda murmurou antes de apressar o passo e sair do campo de visão de Lavi, que apenas sorriu com a resposta educada do rapaz.

* * *

**Segundo ato**

**- Convites -**

"Ei Yu, nós vamos jogar pôquer, você não quer jogar conosco?"

"Não me chame de Yu! E não, eu não quero."

"Ah, vamos, vai ser legal! Até o Kuro-chan aceitou jogar, não vai ser legal vê-lo perder as roupas pro Allen no jogo?!"

"Não." Sibilou Kanda tentando acabar logo com aquela conversa.

"Tudo bem, não vou te forçar, mas se mudar de idéia estaremos no refeitório." Disse Lavi com um de seus melhores sorrisos, aqueles que sempre faziam as garotas corarem.

"Eu não vou."

* * *

**Terceiro ato**

**- Caçada -**

Kanda caminhava pelos corredores da Ordem o mais rápido que conseguia. Depois de ter sido parado por Komui, Allen, Lenalee e Reever ele torcia para que mais ninguém estragasse seu raro – e único – dia de folga.

"Porque você está com uma roupa diferente, Yu?" Tarde demais, Lavi já havia surgido sabe-se lá de onde e o acompanhava em sua caminhada.

"Hoje é meu dia de folga." Murmurou como se não fosse algo importante.

"Ah, entendo. E o que você pretende fazer?"

"Passar o dia comendo soba."

Lavi sorriu de um jeito particularmente estranho.

"Sinto muito Yu, mas você não vai passar o dia comendo soba." Ele murmurou. "Você vai passar o dia _comigo._"

E antes que Kanda pudesse entender o que aquilo significava Lavi já havia colado seus lábios nos do moreno de um jeito possessivo, como se exigisse que ele correspondesse. Depois de alguns segundos de espanto Kanda nem percebeu que já estava correspondendo – até demais – ao beijo do ruivo.

* * *

**Quarto ato**

**- Aproveitar –**

Kanda tentava raciocinar, tentava mesmo. Mas era impossível raciocinar quando Lavi insistia em tocá-lo daquele modo tão impuro, _tão bom. _Ele ainda tentava resgatar aquele último resquício de sanidade que tinha lá no fundo de sua mente, mas por Deus, Lavi era tão bom no que fazia! Kanda não conseguia ficar consciente, pelo menos não o suficiente para afastar-se do ruivo e dizer que tudo aquilo era uma loucura.

"Diga Yu, isso não é _muito _melhor do que passar o dia comendo soba?" Perguntou Lavi entre um gemido e outro.

Ele não respondeu, apenas soltou um grunhido quando sentiu o ruivo beijar-lhe o pescoço.

"Eu acho que você já disse." Lavi riu diante da reação do moreno.

"Que seja." Retrucou Kanda antes de puxá-lo para mais um beijo.

Com certeza aquilo era _muito _melhor do que passar o dia comendo soba.

* * *

**Quinto ato**

**- Vício –**

Ele se remexeu na cama apenas para ver Lavi levantando.

"Onde você pensa que vai?"

"Para o meu quarto, onde mais? Aquele panda velho já deve estar me procurando." Respondeu enquanto procurava sua calça no meio das roupas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto.

"Você não vai para lugar nenhum, Lavi."

"Como disse?"

Kanda sentou-se na cama deixando que Lavi tivesse a cômoda visão de seu peito desnudo.

"Eu disse que você não vai para lugar nenhum."

"Muito engraçadinho da sua parte Yu, mas eu não quero que o panda me encontre no seu quarto só de cueca."

Kanda bufou sonoramente. Lavi conseguiu achar o resto de suas roupas.

"Não me faça repetir a frase de novo Lavi."

Lavi gargalhou. Era no mínimo muito engraçado ver Kanda com aquela cara de bravo.

"Não se preocupe Yu, eu volto de noite."

Ele fingiu que não ouviu. Lavi caminhou até a cama e se debruçou sobre Kanda.

"Eu prometo." Sussurrou antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez. Antes que Kanda pudesse retrucar ele pegou seu martelo e saiu porta afora.

Maldito Lavi. Apenas cinco momentos para deixá-lo viciado. Pelo menos ele viria à noite.

* * *

_Fim._

* * *

**N/A: ** Eu gostei dessa fic, eu acho XD E caramba, o terceiro ato me fez lembrar uma historinha de DGM que está no capítulo 85 do mangá. O Allen fazendo soba foi hilário x3 e bem, quem já leu esse capítulo deve se lembrar dessa historinha. Eu realmente acho que a Deme-chan merece algo muito melhor do que isso, principalmente depois daquela fic perfeita que ela me ofereceu (Nightly Lovers) e depois de eu ter proposto um desafio tão difícil quanto aquele dos quinze drabbles. Mas enfim, espero que esteja do seu agrado Deme-chan, mas se não estiver me avise que eu faço outra! E eu estou esperando pelo seu desafio xD

Reviews?


End file.
